Broken Roses
by Mingamelon
Summary: Zexion thought that there was nothing more to life than his work for Organization XIII. Feelings were useless to him. But after meeting Demyx, maybe there was room for feelings in Zexion after all. AUish, DemyxZexion, mild CoM and KH II spoilers.
1. Curiosity

**Author's Notes:** I own nothing! If I really did own Zexion, Demyx, Kingdom Hearts, and Chain of Memories, do you believe I'd be sitting around writing fanfiction? I think not!

Anyway, this is my real first shot at fanfiction. Kingdom Hearts II really has my head filled up with fanfiction ideas, and this is the first one I've actually got a bit of a plot for.

Enough rambling... here's the fanfic!

* * *

_Hey... do you remember the first time we met?_

_It was the first official meeting of Organization XIII. The Superior told us of our plans, our goals. That's all he spoke of in the beginning._

_You didn't speak much. You cloaked yourself in the shadows of dedication, doing your work and nothing more. You never had intentions of making "friends"._

_I was young... or at least, I thought I was. I was carefree and I didn't think of our objectives as any big deal. I shrugged them off with relative ease._

_Maybe it was "fate" that led us together._

_Or maybe, it's just that it is true what they say-_

_"Opposites attract."_

_

* * *

_**Chapter One - Curiosity**

Zexion trudged his way through the halls of Castle Oblivion. He hadn't remembered how many days had passed since the last time he had left his labs. Working on the secrets of the heart day in and day out was tiring, but Zexion knew nor cared for anything outside of his tests. Such thoughts and questions were of little use to him in the long run.

But nonetheless the silver haired man found himself wandering the castle, passing a few cloaked members of the Organization. He payed them little mind as he walked to his unknown destination, though the thoughts of all thirteen of them being in the same place lingered on his consciousness for just a second.

Finally, Zexion found himself at his supposive destination- the main gates to Castle Oblivion. He thought that he was alone, and so enjoyed the silence and the cool breeze that blew by... that is, until a melodic chord was struck up somewhere near by.

This was the first time Zexion was curious about something that did not concern the Superior's objectives, though he would never admit to it. Still, he looked for the source of the music, walking a small distance from the castle, where another member of the Organization stood, holding a rather large instrument. Upon closer inspection, Zexion recognized it as a sitar, but what really held his interest was the music coming from within. The music was slow and soft, yet it seemed to sing of sorrow and loneliness. There was a powerful passion in the music... though how such passion and emotion was coming from one of their own confused Zexion. They were devoid of such convincing emotions... weren't they?

After a while, the blonde stopped playing his songs and stood. He turned, weary at first, but his face snapped into genuine surprise when he saw that someone had been watching him.

Zexion knew who he was upon seeing his face, though he should have recognized Demyx when he spotted the sitar. Zexion knew all of the Organization members by name and number, though it seemed Demyx did not.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't realize that you were watching me... er..." It was all too obvious that Demyx was searching the depths of his mind for a name. Zexion found this to be very pathetic, but it seemed that informing Demyx of who he was would save him the trouble of doing it later.

"Zexion." The silver haired man said, interrupting Demyx's vocally drawn out thought process.

"Yeah, that's right." The blonde said with a small smile. He threw out a free hand, expecting a shake. "The name's Demyx!"

Zexion just stared at Demyx for a while, his face vacant of expression, though deep in his mind, he couldn't help but wonder what was up with the guy before him. After a brief pause, Zexion left his opposite's hand hanging as he turned around and made his way back to the castle.

"Hey man, that's not cool!" Demyx piped up as he realized he was being left behind. He quickly shouldered his sitar and ran to catch up with Zexion. As soon as he was walking swiftly across the pathway into the castle with Zexion, Demyx dared to try to make conversation with the silent man once again. "What was that all about? I won't bite, you know."

"I'm not here to make friends. I'm here for our purpose." This was Zexion's blunt answer. It seemed to knock Demyx's chipper attitude down a few pegs, but he regained himself within a couple of seconds.

"I wasn't asking about that." Demyx countered.

This time, Zexion did not return any curt reply and continued to walk forward. In his thoughts, he was scolding himself for coming outside Castle Oblivion at all, seeing as how it was just a tremendous waste of time.

Demyx, on the other hand, was glad Zexion decided to visit him on this night. There was something that he found very interesting about the not so talkative, silver haired man. Something seemed to draw him to Zexion... and Demyx was just curious enough to want to figure it out.

_They say 'curiosity killed the cat'... well, it's a good thing I'm not a cat, is it?_ Demyx thought with a smug smile as he crossed the entrance to Castle Oblivion side by side with Zexion.

* * *

_Hey, Zexion..._

_Back in those days, when I was with you... even though you halfheartedly rejected me..._

_I felt invincible._

_

* * *

_**AN:** I couldn't stay away from the Demyx POV fluff! It was just there and it sounded good! The next chapter should be up soon, depending on how much free time I find myself with. I might also concentrate more on making the second chapter a little bit longer than this one, since I know a few of you guys like a long-ish kind of story to really sink your teeth into.

Eeps, I'm babbling! So I might as well stop here while I'm ahead! XP


	2. Wanting

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! After seeing the reviews I got, I suddenly found myself with a hit of inspiration. But before we get to that, I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed the first chapter! It really means a lot to see people who like my fanfic.

Also, if I can just make a note for Topaz Fox, I'm glad you're reading my fanfic, even though yaoi really isn't your thing. Don't worry though, this isn't going to be one of those rabid yaoi fanfics. It'll be one of those curious love things and then... well, I can't exactly say, since that would be spoiling my own story! But don't worry about it.

As always, I don't own anything aside from this story and plot. Enjoy!

* * *

_I remember the first time you touched me._

_I don't remember if it was to push me away or beckon me closer. To be honest, I couldn't have cared less._

_All I know is that for the first time, there was no space between us anymore..._

_It was you who closed that empty space._

_It was you who made the words "me" and "you" become "us"._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two - Wanting**

Zexion was annoyed.

It had been a week since his meeting with Demyx. Normally, Zexion wouldn't have cared how long it had been, but the fact that Demyx kept visiting him down in his research facility didn't let the memory slip away. After every mission he had been given, Demyx ducked down to Zexion's level of Castle Oblivion to inform him of his departure.

_As if I cared what he was up to._ Zexion assured himself, hunching over his notes on hearts. Though it seemed all of his attention was focused on his research, in the back of his mind he was counting the seconds. Three, two, one...

"Hey there, Zex!" A chipper voice sounded.

The researcher growled and snapped his notebook shut. He wearily looked up, though he knew who was waiting at the threshold to his labs. "What did I tell you about nicknames?" Zexion asked, the annoyance from being interrupted not being suppressed in his voice at all.

"Use them more often?" Demyx smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. It had been a real treat for him to come and visit Zexion every day. Demyx's curiosity still stood from the week before, and he was determined to see what it was that made him feel so comfortable around Zexion. As of late, it was just proving to be amusing toying with the silver haired man and nothing more. And yet... there was still something more. Something Demyx himself hadn't been able to put his finger on.

"If you're here, it must mean you've been sent out on another mission from the Superior. Stopping here every day wastes his and your time, so get going." Zexion had no time to waste 'babysitting' Demyx, so he made his words short and to the point.

"Awww, come on Zex, this might be the last time you see my pretty face!" The blonde joked. When no reply came from Zexion, Demyx unfolded his arms and turned around. "You're no fun, Zexion! Being cooped up in this place all day long must be taking it's toll on you. You might want to look into-"

"Would you just get going already?" Zexion asked. "We both have a lot of work to do and no time for chitchat. What do you think this Organization was made for?"

Demyx looked over his shoulder and got ready to fire off another remark when he saw Zexion sitting down at his desk, leafing through a pile of notes. Shrugging, Demyx decided that it was enough for today, and he cloaked himself in a shadowy smoke, transporting himself to where his business needed tending to.

_Finally. I thought he'd never leave..._ Zexion thought. For a fleeting second, he missed his loud opposite, but only because the silence of the castle made him just the slightest bit uncomfortable. But once that second passed, Zexion returned to his work, readying a pen to take notes on his studies.

* * *

Demyx returned to the castle at the end of the day, restless because of his mission. It turned out that all he was assigned to do was watch Heartless activity all day, which was nothing short of sitting around. The blonde stretched his arms and yawned, walking absentmindedly through the corridors of the castle, when a sneaking through crept into the back of his mind. A smile lightened Demyx's face as he turned around and backtracked, making his way directly to Zexion's labs. 

_I can't wait to see the look on his face!_ Demyx mused, poking his head into where Zexion usually dwelled. "Hey Zexy! Guess who?" He said in a sing-song voice. After a second with no monotone reaction of 'No nicknames', Demyx entered the research facility and looked around.

Demyx couldn't help but feel slightly put off of his glee. It wasn't only because of Zexion's absence... it was the room's. Most rooms and hallways in Castle Oblivion were shades of pale blue, but this place... most of it was dark and gloomy. Demyx wondered if it would even be worth it to stay and wait for Zexion to return.

_It's worth it to find out what these feelings are._ Demyx assured himself as he seated himself in what was undoubtedly Zexion's chair. _I mean, poking fun at Zex is fun and all, but I really feel that there is something else to it. It's a strong feeling of me wanting to be with him, even if he doesn't want to be with me._

"What are you doing?" A familiar monotone voice asked.

Demyx's head snapped up and his blue eyes met grey ones. "Zex!" He exclaimed happily, leaping up from the chair so quickly, it almost turned itself over. "What took you so long? You shouldn't have kept me waiting, you know." Demyx pretended to scold, though the bright smile on his face gave it away.

"I don't tend to your needs, Demyx." Zexion said flatly and sending a glare the blonde's way.

"No need to get angry, Zex! I only stopped by to say hi, that's all..." Demyx's words trailed off as he walked towards Zexion, his face riddled with concern.

Zexion took this as another prank and brushed by Demyx, sitting himself in his chair. "If that's all you have to say, then say it and go. I've got work to do."

"But that's the thing, that's not all I have to say!" Demyx protested, slamming a hand down on Zexion's desk. "I've got more things to say to you!" He locked eyes with Zexion and stared into them fiercely.

This seemed to finally hit a nerve with Zexion, as he stood up quicker than Demyx had before, causing his chair to topple over. A loud crack sounded, but it did not come from the falling chair. It came from Zexion landing a swift punch across Demyx's jaw.

The blonde jumped back, a mix of confusion and daze on his face. He gently touched the reddening spot on his face, winced, and opened his mouth to say something... only Zexion cut him off.

"Get out. I don't know what it is with you or what you're 'feeling'. I don't even care. All I know is that it's my time to assist the Superior, and I'll be damned if a fool like you is going to screw it all up." Zexion growled. Demyx had never seen such anger in Zexion before, but decided to leave before anything worse happened.

While safely outside of Zexion's research facilities, Demyx slumped in the hall, taking in all that had just happened. Unconsciously, he lifted a hand to his cheek and touched the spot where he was hit. Though it did hurt to touch, there was something hurting him more, something deep inside his chest.

Demyx didn't know what hurt worse- the punch or the unnamed emotions flooding within.

* * *

_Hey, Zexion..._

_What are feelings, exactly?_

_What are "real" emotions?_

_I was always told that because we are Nobodies, our emotions are fake._

_But I want you to know..._

_I felt these things for real._

_I don't care if our emotions are supposed to be "fake"._

_I loved you for real._

_

* * *

_**AN:** Woah! What a long chapter! To tell you the truth, I didn't expect to get that much out of this chapter because I had a really hard time writing it. But fear not! I have found my muse and I know exactly where I want this fanfic to go from here until the end.

Oh, and in case any of you are wondering, this part takes place during Chain of Memories when Riku ends up in Castle Oblivion. It's why Zexion has deeply involved himself in his duties for the Superior and is trying to shrug Demyx's interruptions off. Just so you don't get confused.


	3. Music

**Author's Notes:** Hello all! I find it much easier to write now that I got over the obstacle that was chapter two and have gotten the fanfictional ball rolling. I've also finished Kingdom Hearts II, so I won't have so much gaming keeping me away from my writing.

As always, I'd like to thank my reviewers and say the same blah blah blah, I don't own these characters. However, if I did, I'd make sure that DemyxZexion was canon. X3

Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

_You didn't have a reason to talk to me... and when you opened your mouth, silly words with no meaning fell out._

_It never stopped you from talking to me, no matter how awkward you sounded. You still smiled and continued to talk._

_But your music..._

_Even if you were odd verbally, your music could always pick up the slack. Whatever you wanted to say in your music... pain, anger, hate, love, happiness... you could say it with the flick of the wrist and the strum of the sitar._

_I had often thought that Nobodies weren't capable of true feelings._

_But when I heard your music again..._

_I began to feel something as well._

_I believe you called this "something"... this "emotion"..._

_Love._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three - Music**

Times had changed drastically in Castle Oblivion. Normally, it had just been cooperative work between the thirteen members, none of them really minding the other. But now... it had seemed like an all out war was brewing on the horizon.

With the help of Lexaeus, Zexion had found out of Marluxia's plans to use a young Keyblade wielder to overthrow Organization XIII. He had sensed this boy's arrival at the castle the very moment he stepped in, followed by another shortly after. This second boy had a lingering scent of darkness that intrigued Zexion to the point where he had come up with the beginning of a plan to counter Marluxia's schemes.

Zexion had left a majority of his plans to Lexaeus, but the moment things got out of control, Zexion would see to it that things would be put right. He seriously doubted that he would be needed to act, since Lexaeus seemed like he'd be able to take care of things.

Though he seemed like he was completely confident in the fact that things were going right, despite the fact that there seemed to be a fissure between some of the members of the Organization, Zexion had other matters on his mind. He pushed these thoughts to the back of his head, but for some strange reason, they just wouldn't ever go away.

It didn't help that in the early morning hours, when everyone else was asleep, when Zexion was usually tending to his studies... he heard music. A soft, slow tune drifting from the outside hallway. When Zexion heard the ballad for the first time, he walked to the hallway and prepared to send Demyx away for his interruptions, but he found no one to scold. The music had stopped that one time, when he actually looked for it.

But now... Zexion had convinced himself that it was some sort of illusion brought on by the stress of the race to knock Marluxia off of his seat of power before he took the Organization for himself. Zexion had no loyalties to Marluxia, his only concern was his research for the Superior. That, and a single lingering thought in the far reaches of his mind were driving him forward.

Leaning back in his chair, the silver haired man sighed. More now than ever, the thoughts had been building up in his head to the point where he had a light migraine. He wanted to step outside once again to clear his mind so that he could focus more at the major tasks at hand. There was only one thing that bothered Zexion about going outside...

"Demyx." The man let his opposite's name roll off his tongue. There was just something about that blond haired oblivious man that Zexion couldn't describe, not with a hundred thousand words at his disposal. After thinking about it for a second, Zexion stood. The music he heard so late at night swelled, as did something deep within his chest. The silver haired man fell back into his chair, surprised and stunned by what he just felt.

The music had stopped. All Zexion could hear now was the labored breaths he drew from the sudden shock. He clasped a hand to his chest, feeling for any sort of wound. He hadn't been able to tell if what he had just felt was good or bad, but then again, how would he know in the first place? Nobodies couldn't "feel". It was impossible... wasn't it?

Zexion once again stood. There was no music hindering him this time, and he continued on to walk out of his research facilities, heading towards the front gates to Castle Oblivion. He could sense the source of the music coming from there.

Of course, the one playing the music was Demyx. Zexion could tell the moment he arrived at the gates. He was resting with his back against the castle walls, playing the song that Zexion had heard during his late night work. Only now, the music was much louder and more intense than before. The wordless song spoke of love, passion, death, darkness, light... it seemed that the music could portray any emotion under the sun.

_But... how is that possible?_ Zexion thought as he approached Demyx, who had his eyes closed and was just strumming away at his sitar. Zexion quietly stood before his opposite, just staring at his calm face as the music continued to tell a tale riddled with emotions.

As the song made its way to a crescendo, Zexion felt the same swelling feeling in his chest. Unable to bear it anymore, he roughly grabbed Demyx by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall he was gently propped up against.

Demyx stopped playing his instrument and the music slowly faded away into nothing. He opened an eye lazily, and when he saw Zexion, smiled. "Hey." He said, simply.

"Don't you 'hey' me!" Zexion barked. He was fed up with Demyx's games. He wanted some answers. Holding onto his shoulders a little tighter, Zexion locked eyes with the blonde and prepared to figure out exactly what was up with him.

"What's going on with you? That music... it shouldn't have sounded the way that it did! Have you forgotten what we are?" Zexion asked. Deep down, he didn't recognize the voice that was talking or the words he was saying. Everything seemed to come crashing down on him at that very moment, the problems with Marluxia, his orders from the Superior, the strange feelings he had found himself with... and Demyx.

A pulsing sound was ringing in Zexion's ears and he clasped tightly onto Demyx's shoulders. It became louder... and louder... and louder still until Zexion swore he would go mad from the noise.

And then... it stopped.

"Love."

Zexion, who had tilted his head down during his moment of panic, looked back up into Demyx's warm eyes. His breathing was heavy and his face showed nothing but confusion.

"It's called love." Demyx said. He let go of his sitar, which fell to the ground with a dull thud. Demyx then lifted one of his hands and gently touched the side of Zexion's face.

"But... how?" Zexion asked, absolutely tired from the stress of this ordeal.

"I found it on my own, just like you found it in my music. Just because you're told something, it doesn't mean it's true, right?" Demyx stated simply.

Zexion gave a light smile, in spite of all that had just happened. He let go of Demyx, but continued to look the blonde in the eyes. "Love, huh?" Zexion turned around to look at the starry sky. He breathed deeply at an attempt to calm himself from what had happened earlier. After a couple of seconds, the white haired man faced Demyx again.

"Let's go back. It's late." Zexion said, his voice finally regaining it's monotone composure. Demyx nodded and the two walked back, side by side.

* * *

_That was the night when you told me you loved me._

_I think I knew back then that I loved you too._

_But for some reason, I could never make the words come out._

_There was no fooling you, Demyx._

_You could see I was trying to tell you._

_And you accepted how I wordlessly said it without any question._

_I'm glad that you could hear what I wanted to say, even though I couldn't speak them out loud._

_After all, the best things in life are unspoken._

_

* * *

_**AN:** Man, these chapters are just getting longer and longer! I wanted to have a kiss scene in this chapter, but I really couldn't fit it in, so it'll have to wait until the next chapter. Don't worry though, I'll find a way to make it funny Demyx-style! XP

I tried my hardest writing the Chain of Memories bits. I haven't played the game in so long and a friend is borrowing it right now, so I can't replay. But if I got anything super wrong, drop me a comment and I'll fix it up pronto!


	4. Void

**Author's Notes:** Wow, it's sure been a while, hasn't it? I'm sure all of you are just wondering where the heck I've been all of this time, but I'm also sure that you want me to continue on with the story as fast as I can.

So thanks for the reviews and, of course, I don't own anything!

Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

_Some say that life is too short._

_I personally didn't think of such things._

_"Life" and the simple time span of one's "life" shouldn't matter to a Nobody._

_Then... along came you._

_I had forgotten my work, my mission, and instead favored time with you._

_You shared your dreams and goals with me, though in respect, you didn't ask of mine._

_I thought time was at a standstill. As long as you were here, what else could I need?_

_It was a shame, really..._

_A shame that I didn't see my final hours drawing closer._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four - Void**

Things couldn't have been better for Demyx. For all that he was aware of, his life with Zexion couldn't have been better either. He did often wonder what Zexion was up to now and days, but thought better of asking. Weither or not he wanted to talk of it was Zexion's business and not his.

Even though it seemed that there was still a lot of distance between him and Zexion, Demyx lately felt that there was no space between them at all. It used to be that when Demyx went to visit Zexion, the silver haired man would do all in his power to make Demyx leave him alone. Now and days when Demyx strolled into the research labs, Zexion would continue on with his work. Though it seemed that he was working and not listening to any one of the multiple topics Demyx was discussing, the blonde could tell he held Zexion's full attention. In a sense, Demyx could hear Zexion conversing with him, even though the man sat silently at his desk while he paced around talking.

_That's just Zexion's way of talking to me._ Demyx thought with a smile. Weeks ago, he didn't understand Zexion's behavior at all. But now it seemed like the most natural thing in the world, hearing Zexion's silent agreement.

The blonde casually walked his way into the research facilities that he had come to know so well in the past few weeks. "Honey, I'm home!" He cheerfully chirped as he entered the room where Zexion sat, his attention poured over a couple of notebooks.

Zexion looked up, even though he knew who was there. He envied the carefree air that Demyx carried with him wherever he went. Zexion guiltily wanted to be a bit more like Demyx, now that things inside the castle had taken a turn for the worst. The Keyblade user he thought was tinged with darkness was resisting his plans with much force. Time was of the essence, now that fellow members of the Organization were being lost to the fissure of power that Marluxia had created.

_Larxene... Vexen... even Lexaeus has fallen because of Marluxia's schemes. I'll be damned to know where Axel stands in this._ Zexion thought, running a hand through his hair. He didn't seem to notice Demyx standing right in front of him, his hands on his hips.

"Hellooooo!" The blonde waived a gloved hand before Zexion's face. When Zexion failed to respond to this, Demyx placed his hands on the desk that Zexion was seated at and thrust his face in front of the white haired man's. "Earth to Zexion! Come in, Zexy!"

It seemed that at that very moment, Zexion returned to reality. Unfortunately for him, reality was Demyx's face dangerously close to his own. This shocked the man, causing a reaction of him pushing his chair back to put more distance between the two to take place. Zexion pushed the chair back too fast, which looked like Zexion bolting the chair back too quickly and promptly falling with it onto his back, his feet in the air.

Demyx had to clamp his jaw shut to stop himself from bursting out into laughter. His sides still tickling from the urge to laugh, the blond peeked over the desk to see Zexion still on the ground, his arms folded over his chest and his eyes narrowed.

"That wasn't funny, Demyx."

_Well, at least he's not angry at me..._ Demyx risked letting a chuckle out as he extended a hand down to Zexion. "Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

"Just don't do that again and I won't worry about it." Zexion replied, clasping his hand in Demyx's and hoisted himself up.

"Don't do what?" Demyx questioned slyly as he pulled his friend up. Though Zexion had regained his footing, they still were holding each other's hand. Something inside urged Demyx to be daring today. It was a feeling of anxiousness... a feeling that somehow said that if Demyx didn't do what this feeling told him to do, he'd never be able to do it again.

Suddenly feeling brave, Demyx decided to make his move, even if Zexion did get mad at him this time. Live for the moment, right?

With a sudden jolt of courage, Demyx pulled Zexion across the desk. The silver haired man drew in a sharp breath as he wound up leaning against his opposite, though he dare not look up into the blue eyes above him. It didn't matter, as Demyx cupped a hand under Zexion's chin, slightly tilting his face up.

Their lips met briefly for a suspended moment in time. Zexion heard a pounding sound in his ears, his body froze by the feeling of someone else touching him. How long had it been? How much time had passed? How long was Demyx going to hold him like this? A second? An hour, perhaps?

The moment was over. Time had returned to passing in the way Zexion was accustomed to. The rushing sound in his ears had stopped. It took the silver haired man a second to remember what had happened, but as he eyed the world around him, the desk that he was leaning on, and the opposite that he was still holding hands it, Zexion felt a feeling of comfort swelling within him.

Demyx gave a small laugh as he let Zexion go. This time, he couldn't rely on Zexion's silent nature to tell him anything, so he just went ahead with the talking. "I've heard that when people really love each other, they do something like that." He reached over and tucked a stray strand of Zexion's hair behind his ear. "It kinda steals your breath away, huh?"

Zexion readied his chair and plopped into it without making any effort to hide the fact that he was obviously stunned. He lifted a hand to his lips and touched them tenderly, the sensation of meeting with Demyx still alive in him.

"How..." Zexion looked up to Demyx, who had suddenly turned around and was making his way out of the research labs.

"I'll explain it to you when I get back tonight, okay? If you're a good boy, I'll show you more than what we just did. Much more." Demyx said, turning to look over his shoulder with a devious smirk. The blonde winked at the stunned Zexion before shrouding himself in a darkness portal, leaving the silver haired man to ponder what had just taken place.

* * *

There was a stiff feeling in the air as Demyx returned to Castle Oblivion that night. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was a foreboding sense of dread gathering in his stomach as he made his way to visit Zexion that night. 

Calling on his sitar simply by wishing it in his hand, Demyx broke into a run as he made his way to the researching facilities, the ominous feeling getting stronger and stronger with every step he took towards his destination. It got to the point where Demyx was starting to feel sick in the stomach, the feeling was getting so strong.

Demyx threw open the doors to the labs and looked around for Zexion. A wave of relief flooded over the blonde as he located his opposite standing by his desk, his back facing Demyx.

"Man, did I ever worry about you!" Demyx said, blissfully placing a hand on Zexion's shoulder. "Don't ask me how, but it really felt for a while like something bad had happened to you-"

"It hurts..." Zexion murmured, his voice still monotone. He gently shrugged Demyx's hand off his shoulder and turned to face him.

Demyx wanted to ask Zexion what was wrong, but when he pulled his hand back, something caught his eye. A red smear was on his black glove. Upon further inspecting it, Demyx realized it was fresh blood from a wound. Only then did it hit Demyx- Zexion was wounded. And from the looks of his torn coat and the small puddle of blood at his feet, Zexion was hurt very badly.

"I just managed to get away from that... Keyblade kid." Zexion smiled, despite his jaw being clenched from pain shooting through his body. "I guess he wasn't as easy to taint as I had thought..." He tried to move, but ended up slipping from the pain and weakness of his damaged body.

"Zex!" Demyx jumped forward, immediately grabbing hold of the silver haired man to stop him from falling. Slinging an arm over his shoulder, Demyx helped Zexion into a near by chair. "Hey, hang on there, Zex... I'll go to the Superior. I'll... I'll tell him you've been hurt. He'll fix you up and things will be good as new. You'll be better in no time!" The blonde couldn't help but babble out these things as he set Zexion in the chair, his concern and worry for his friend spilling out of his mouth.

"Demyx... wait." Zexion said, his voice tired. Even though he was wounded, he attempted to stand on his own. The silver haired man's legs buckled, sending him back into the chair and gritting his teeth in pain and annoyance.

"Don't try to move!" Demyx exclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly.

Fear was written all over his face now, Zexion could see it. But more than ever, Zexion knew he had to get Demyx to leave him and not come back. He could sense that person moving inside of the castle with the replica in tow. It wouldn't take long for those two to arrive to finish the job, and the last thing Zexion wanted was for Demyx to be dragged into as mess that would ultimately claim his life.

"Demyx, listen to me." Zexion waited until he was sure he had the blonde's full attention. "I want you to leave. Don't go to the Superior. Just turn around and leave."

"What? Why would I do something like that? I-"

"Listen, we don't have time to argue!" Zexion barked. "Something is going to take place here within the next few minutes, and I don't want you involved. The matter of one's life is at hand here."

"But you can't-"

"I can and I will." Zexion snapped, interrupting Demyx once again. "You've always respected my words before, why stop now?" The silver haired man turned from his opposite. "And the fact of the matter stands- you were not involved in this, so you should not die for it."

Demyx was feeling a pain in his chest again. He knew that Zexion was right and was trying in his own way to save Demyx from doing something unnecessary. Though he understood this well, it didn't make the pain he felt go away.

The blonde gave a little, soft smile in spite of all the things that were going on. "I might have not been involved with your for this. But..." He gently slipped a hand into Zexion's to give it a light squeeze. "I was involved with this."

"Get going. He's almost here." Zexion said, holding Demyx's hand for a small second longer.

Demyx took a few steps away from his friend, when he could have sworn he heard a murmured 'Thank you'. Regardless, Demyx quickened his pace and left the research labs. Unbeknownst to him, that was the last time Demyx would ever see Zexion alive again.

Zexion waited until Demyx's footsteps disappeared into the dark reaches of Castle Oblivion before calling out. "You can stop hiding in the shadows now, Axel. I know you're there."

"You did a good job of not telling Demyx about this whole, nasty ordeal." Axel mused. The replica of the Keyblade user, Riku, lingered behind the man, his eyes set on Zexion.

"It will be harder for you to go after Demyx for 'treason' against the Organization if he has no knowledge of the whole Marluxia affair." Zexion smiled lightly to himself, knowing that he at least bought Demyx a little more time.

"How... sweet of you." Axel motioned to the replica, who readied his weapon, poised to strike.

"I wonder what sort of nonsense you filled this boy's head with, Axel..." Zexion looked the mockery of a Keyblade user in the eye. "Will killing me make you stronger? Will it taint that hole in your body you call a 'heart'?"

The replica gave no answers. Instead, he lunged at Zexion, making quick work of his opponent with one quick sweep of his Keyblade. Zexion fell to the ground, the last of his life tricking out of him. Axel and the replica left him to his last moments, teleporting away to carry out whatever other plots Axel had.

"For me to end like this... it's actually ironic. I find myself wishing that I could see you one last time..." Zexion closed his eyes and rest his head on the cool floor, where a sleep like no other took him, and all was peaceful at last.

* * *

_I once heard Namine reciting __a poem in the early morning._

_I remember it in my final moments because I do want to see you again..._

_Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end,_

_And hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows..._

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard..._

_Or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds,_

_But they all share the same sky._

_One sky, one destiny._

_Let us meet again one day, Demyx._

_As long as there is a sky for us to both look to, I will always remember-_

_All worlds share the same sky._

_And we will meet again._

_I promise._

_

* * *

_

**AN:** How's that for dramatic? Yeah, sure, I took some artistic views on Zexion and Axel's final meeting, but it's all good. Or at least, I hope you guys think so!

With Zexion gone, it's no surprise that the next chapter will be the final installment in the "Broken Roses" fanfic. So prepare yourselves! I'll make sure to have it go out in a bang though, so don't worry. :3


	5. Finale

**Author's Notes:** It's finally here, the last chapter of Broken Roses! I'd like to thank all of my reviewers and readers. I know writing is about doing it for yourself, but it really does help that I have a few of you guys cheering me on. I normally think I do terribly with characterization, but thanks to your kind words, I am more confident in my writing abilities.

I'd also like to apologize for this long stretch of writer's block. Between working and fixing my car up, I guess all of the writing ideas I had were sucked right out of me. XD;

Of course, I own nothing aside from my wishes of Demyx/Zexion interaction. I'm sure you all know this by now. :D

* * *

_It was during the next meeting of Organization XIII that I heard of your death. Axel bragged about "purging the Organization of traitors" as if he was doing us a kind favor._

_It took every fiber of my very being to keep me still in my chair as he prattled on with his boasts._

_Deep inside, I felt another emotion... of pain and hate... of anger. I wanted to rip and tear at the man before me, the man who snatched away my one true chance at happiness, my one chance at having a "heart"..._

_And yet, I sat silently, obediently, becoming a slave to Axel, the Superior, and their lies._

_How ironic it was, when I heard of your passing, I felt as if a part of myself died too. I was never able to fully recover._

_The happiness and carefree attitude that I used on my fellow Nobodies was nothing short of a mask... a mask shielding the bitter face of a man with nothing left to loose._

_I hated the castle now more than ever, as did I hate its inhabitants._

_I cared not if I lived or died. I even took some of the Superior's jobs with the hope that maybe I would die. After all, death would be better than living the sham of a life I kept up now..._

_There was only one thing I lived for- my silent grudge against Axel. What he did to Zexion was unforgivable._

_I only had one thing to ask him..._

_Why didn't he just kill me too?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Five - Finale**

It had felt like slow torture, sitting with the few remaining members of Organization XIII. After Axel had spoken of the "traitors" he disposed of, the Superior announced what they would be doing for the time being.

None of this really reached Demyx's ears. Even though he was sitting with his fellow Nobodies, it seemed that the blonde was elsewhere in his thoughts. The pain from hearing of Zexion's passing was relentless, though Demyx refused let such feelings show on his face.

He patiently waited for everyone else to leave after the Superior had dismissed them. Axel was the only one lagging behind. _He knows I want to speak with him._ Demyx thought as he drummed his fingers on the arms of his chair.

Finally, when the others had left, Axel walked towards the blonde. With a simple look, the pyro passed Demyx up, not stopping for any form of conversation.

Demyx leapt up so fast his chair turned over. He clenched his hands tightly and shouted. "Axel!"

The fiery redhead stopped, but didn't turn around. Instead, Axel put his hands on his hips. "Yeah?" Was the lazy reply that came from him.

"Why-" Demyx started, but was interrupted by Axel, who turned around and glared at the younger Nobody.

"Don't start with that Demyx, it's really pathetic."

Axel's narrow eyes seemed to burn into Demyx. Even though what had happened with Zexion was causing Demyx so much pain, it seemed that Axel was proud of what he had done. His eyes showed no mercy, and his mouth was twisted into an unmistakable grin. That was what pissed Demyx off the most.

"How could you do something like that! He was one of us!" Demyx's voice seemed to get louder with every second he realized that he was staring into the eyes of Zexion's killer.

"Well, you know what they say- Orders are orders." Axel said, coyly. His eyes danced around the room, showing that he was now clearly bored with the situation.

Demyx felt as if his teeth were cemented shut from clenching them. "How can you be so... so...-"

"Heartless?" The pyro finished Demyx's sentence with a raised eyebrow. "Come on now, Demyx, I'm not a Heartless. I'm a Nobody. A Nobody with no feelings and no regrets of ridding this Organization of filth." Axel's eyes locked with the blonde's. "Got it memorized?"

That was the last straw for Demyx, who summoned his sitar to his aid and rushed forward. But no sooner did he preform this action, Axel had Demyx pinned up against a wall. He used one arm to pin Demyx to the wall by his neck, the other holding the arm with the sitar useless at his side.

"Now, now... why so hotheaded all of the sudden? After all of the work Zexion did in his final hour to make sure you wouldn't get killed... you're going to put all of that to waste?" Axel mused, enjoying the look on Demyx's face as he struggled to get out of his grip.

Using the hand next to the sitar, Axel broke one of the strings on it and smiled. "He tried so hard to keep you out of harm's way, but you still throw yourself into it despite his sacrifice. How... sad."

With that, Axel let go of Demyx, who fell to the floor at his feet, seemingly crushed with thoughts and emotions buzzing in his head. Smirking at what he had just done, Axel turned on his heel and left the blonde to his sulking, a smile set upon his face.

* * *

It had been a long, drawn out year of hell after that. Demyx had gone out of his way to stay away from Axel after what had happened between him, but the anger of what happened in the past still burned brightly within him.

However, there were larger matters at hand now. Since the Keyblade Master known as Sora had awakened from the memory sleep Namine placed him in, the Superior was quick to say it was now a time to put their plans into action.

Even though he was doing his part for the Superior and the Organization, Demyx couldn't have been any more unhappy with himself. The way he lived was a sham compared to his days with Zexion. Now, instead of the laughter and lightheartedness he had known a year ago, everything was replaced with living a false life of sarcastic comments and witty one shots at how messed up the Organization was for choosing him to do certain tasks.

Though Demyx did complain about most of the jobs he was given by the Superior, he ended up taking them regardless of risk because once away from Castle Oblivion, Demyx could be whoever he wanted to be without the watchful eye of Organization XIII bearing down on him.

But things lately had taken a turn for the drastic. Sora was becoming more aware of their plans by each day. Demyx had already messed up when confronting Sora once already, and he halfheartedly felt that Axel would be showing up any day now to get rid of him for being such a failure to the Organization.

In his mind, Demyx just didn't care any more. What was the price of his sarcastic words and failed attempts to reawaken Roxas? Death? Death was the only thing Demyx wanted now. More than anything, he wanted to be at Zexion's side again without worrying about what anyone else would say or do. More than anything, he wished for this sham of a life to be over with so he could finally spend some days in true peace.

Demyx was constantly thinking of all of these things, though he probably shouldn't have been thinking about death and dying when he was getting his assignment to intercept Sora in Hollow Bastion. Demyx had a sinking feeling inside of himself that he was being sent on this mission to accomplish what the Superior asked of him or die trying. In his state of mind, the later wasn't sounding so bad.

Demyx was really thinking of going through the battle with Sora halfheartedly, but changed his mind when Sora accused him of not having any real emotions or feelings because he was a Nobody. For the first time since his scuffle with Axel almost a year ago, Demyx was compelled to fight someone.

Even though Demyx gave it his all, Sora still managed to beat him with the help of his teammates Donald and Goofy. The blonde's body was jolted with pain, and even though it was his wish to die, Demyx cried out in agony as his body crumbled in defeat.

But amidst the pain he was feeling, Demyx was happy. When the Keyblade kid turned his back on the defeated Nobody, the blonde smiled to himself. "I'll see you... after a year of waiting, I'll see you again..."

* * *

_You always had that strange grin on your face, as though you found something deeply amusing._

_I was told that some young blonde had entered this place with a big grin on his face, as if he were happy to be dead._

_I knew it was you._

_I followed your scent, and even though I hadn't seen you for a year, I remained calm when I approached you._

_"You're late." I said._

_"I know." You said._

_Even as I embrace you now, I know nothing will ever come between us again. Through life alone, life as a Nobody, and death had kept us apart for so long..._

_We were finally together._

_And that's how it will always be, now and forever._

_I asked you, just once, for you to let me hear it. Just once, I wanted to hear you say it._

_You said without hesitation._

_"I love you."_

_I said it too, deep down inside. I'm sure you heard it._

_I love you too._

_

* * *

_**AN:** And thus ends "Broken Roses". I hope you guys liked it, even if it was a bit on the short side. Ah well, like I said, I'm not one for writing epic length fanfiction.

But speaking of other fanfiction, I will be writing more in the near future. I've gotten a few more ideas for some more Kingdom Hearts fanfics, and after a bit of a hiatus to sort a few things out, I'll be back shortly.

Until then, thank you for your reviews, concrit, suggestions, and kind words. I appreciate every one for taking the time to review and say such things to me. Thanks again!


End file.
